6 25 - Flirting
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: 6/25 for a prompt table. Prompt was 'flirting'. Dougie thinks that it is time Danny got over his ex girlfriend, so he takes him to a singles night, where he meets someone incredible...Flones, Pudd, flirting, very sweet!


'Flirting'

"Come on, Danny. You need to get over her! It's been almost six months!" Dougie, his flatmate, told him.

"I know I should...but I just love her SO fucking much, and she just left, out of the blue."

"Danny Jones, you are a twenty-two year old gay man who's girlfriend left him when he confessed to her that he much preferred men to women and got off on gay porn. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you twat."

Danny smiled a little at that, though when Dougie rolled up a towel and flicked him on the arse with it, he didn't respond like he normally would have (with attacks and laughter).

"Just come out with me tonight, and I bet you a tenner I can find someone willing to shag you at least, if not start a relationship." Dougie bet, not bothering to glance away as his friend removed his pyjamas in preparation for the evening he knew he would be bullied into.

"Dougs, I'm not in the mood."

"I've known you since we were kids, Danny – do you think you'd be getting undressed if you weren't about to shower and get dressed for a night out?"

Dougie smirked at Danny's lack of reaction. "I'll be ready and waiting in half an hour, you desperate twat."

* * *

Half an hour later, Danny was all ready. Smelling strongly of cologne, he was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black tie tied loosely, his usually curly hair straightened. He looked _good, _even Dougie had to admit. Dougie himself was wearing normal jeans and one of those T-shirts with the button at the collar, and looked a little less presentable – hey, this night was for Danny, not him. If he wanted a night for himself he'd go and see his boyfriend, Harry...

"Come on, dude." Dougie said, yanking Danny's arm to drag him outside.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked, half expecting Dougie to reply with the name of some gay strip club or something like that. Not that he would mind if Dougie did – on the contrary, he'd quite like it.

"You'll find out when we get there. The taxi should be here soon."

The two waited outside of the block of flats for a little while until a taxi turned up. They entered, and it started driving off immediately. Dougie had prebooked it, and made sure that the driver knew the destination so that he didn't have to reveal the secret to Danny.

* * *

When they arrived, Danny had to laugh. It was a club notorious in town for the sheer number of gay prostitutes that picked up customers there. However, it was a decent club and it had a wining and dining section as well as an intense drinking and dancing section, so he should be alright if he just bought a couple of beers and steered clear of the men Dougie would be sure to bring over to him. The two left the taxi, Dougie paid, and they entered the place, Danny trailing a little nervously behind Dougie. He knew that Doug had been here before – it was where he'd picked up Harry when he was just about eighteen – but he himself hadn't. He'd heard stories of weird kinky love dungeons underneath the establishment, and crazed druggie dancers who would put things in your drink. However, he relaxed when Dougie steered him into the slightly more upper class end of the place, where you could buy food as well as drinks.

"Hi – where do people go if they're here for singles night?" Dougie suddenly asked a tall, curvy woman who was wearing an apron.

"Just over there, ducky – where those two blokes in drag are. They're hosting tonight."

"Thanks!"

Danny sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged over to the place, and watched as Dougie gave one of the transvestites a small bit of card.

"Ah, a pre-paid twink – go over to that queue there." one of the men said, pointing Danny across the room.

* * *

The 'twinks' (which Danny later looked up, and found it meant 'small, young, attractive gay man') were all told to pick a seat in a long row of chairs. There was a row of chairs opposite them.

"You will have five minutes to talk to each person from the other row. If at any point you find that you're getting on very well with someone, you can both leave. On your marks, get set, go!"

Danny talked to a guy who's main interest was designing sex toys, a girl who was 'a flaming lesbian. I don't even know why I've been put opposite you guys' and a guy who had frankly nothing to say. However, the fourth person who sat opposite him was a different kettle of fish. Quite tall, a little chubby, and very cute. Blonde hair stuck in spikes around his hair and warm brown eyes that, to be perfectly honest, turned Danny on a little.

"Hi, I'm Tom." he introduced himself.

"Danny. Nice to meet you!"

The two chattered for a little while before the bell went to say that they needed to find new partners. Danny, however, really didn't want to. Who would want to separate themselves from this gorgeous, chocolate-eyed creature with a voice smoother than silk?

"Do you want to get a drink and leave this behind?" Tom asked. Danny nodded eagerly, and the two made their way over to the bar.

* * *

"Hi, Tom – what are you doing, chatting with Danny?" Dougie approached the two of them after a little while, seemingly surprised.

"Dougie! God, it's been ages – you know Dan?" Tom replied, grinning enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm the one who dragged him along here!"

"How do you guys know each other?" Danny asked, confused. Both men laughed.

"I was the one who brought Harry along to the singles night a couple of years ago, where he met Dougie!" Tom explained.

"Well, if you two are getting on, I'll leave you alone...don't forget to use protection, though!" Dougie cackled wickedly as he walked away, leaving both Tom and Danny red faced.

"So, where do you work?" Danny asked Tom.

"I'm trying to set up a band. I play guitar and do vocals, and I'm convincing Harry to join because he does drums, but I'm still looking for another vocalist and guitarist, and a bassist."

"I play guitar and sing!" Danny replied with a grin, and then immediately cringed. Tom wouldn't care! He'd be just another...

"I'd love to hear you – we should meet up tomorrow so that I can." Tom said, reaching over and very gently taking Danny's hand in his, firmly enough that it felt good but still loosely enough that Danny could let go if he wanted to. Danny gripped his hand a little tighter, staring into Tom's eyes. The only way he could describe the colour to himself would be 'sunshine through a glass of whiskey', because that was what they were. Warm, burning, strangely clear. They seemed to penetrate into his very soul as they talked, still hand in hand.

* * *

"So, what are doing tomorrow?" Danny asked Tom.

"You." Tom winked, making Danny blush. He wasn't really used to harmless flirting.

"Sounds much like my plans." He replied, getting quickly back on his feet and noticing how cute Tom looked when he himself blushed. The pinkness of his cheeks looked adorable on him.

"I was more sort of planning to play a bit of guitar, songwrite...I think I have a meeting with my managers – they will be the band's managers, once I get the band together – in the afternoon. I can definitely squeeze someone as special as you in, though...in more places than one."

It took Danny a second, but he got the joke. "I don't know what else I expected, since you're Harry's friend, but you really are flirtatious." He told Tom.

"All part of the package."

"You do have a big package." Danny instantly replied, making them both smile. Tom reached into his pocket and pulled something out, passing it to Danny.

"Here's my number – text me so that I have yours. If you don't, I'll just track you down through Harry, so watch out." Tom grinned. "I have to go home, now."

He stood up, leant in, and very softly kissed Danny, closed-mouthed and sweet.

"Goodbye, cutie." he smiled. As he walked out, it occurred to Danny that he didn't give a flying fuck about his ex girlfriend any more.


End file.
